Sueños y Cartas de Verano
by Nade-san
Summary: Durante las vacaciones de verano, luego de soñar y pensar bastante, Ron finalmente se da cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Hermione son algo mas que de amistad, aleluya!. Sin embargo, no tiene muchas esperanzas, y, para peor, Krum reaparece.
1. El Sueño

_Todos los personajes que salen aqui no son mios (u.u...), son propiedad de J.K Rowling. La historia si es original._

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Hola! Bueno, aqui publico un fic muy, muy antiguo que escribi con una amiga muy querida: Lia-Squirrel. Cuando lo escribimos, el sexto libro todavia no existia, por lo que este viene a suceder despues del quinto libro de HP. Esta totalmente dedicado a nuestra pareja favorita: Ron/Hermione! (jejeje), asi que no esperen ver mucho de Harry... xD. En mi opinion esta bueno... asi que dense el tiempo de leerlo! Gracias _

_--------------------------------------------------_

**Sueñosy Cartas de Verano**

Estaba volando en su escoba. Su alborotado pelo se movía con el viento. Volaba de una forma espectacular, y Ron no cabía en sí de asombro. Iba subiendo cada vez más y más, hasta llegar a una altura alarmante.

- ¡Harry, vuelve!- gritó Ron- ¡Harry!

Pero Harry no volvía. De pronto Ron vio algo que caía... era él! Caía y caía, y Ron no podía hacer nada. Veía su pelo negro y largo... pero... Harry no tenía pelo largo! Y sin embargo era él, o eso creía Ron, porque de pronto esa familiar cara se transformó en otra también familiar. Vio que el pelo tomaba un color castaño y se ondulaba... y ya no era Harry el que caía, sino Hermione. Ron corrió para atraparla, pero parecía nunca llegar al punto de impacto. Alguien mas se acercaba a Hermione, otro rostro conocido, el que gritó: "¡Wingardium Leviosa!" apuntando a Hermione. ¿Qué pretendía¿Elevarla más? Pero entonces Ron vio que la persona que hacia levitar a Hermione la dejaba lentamente en el suelo. ¡Cómo no se le había ocurrido! Controlar la caída...¡Qué tonto!.

Entonces Ron llegó al fin al lugar donde estaba Hermione, la que abrazaba a su salvador y le decía: "¡Gracias por salvarme, Viktor!", a lo que éste respondía: "Llámame Vicky¡ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces!". Entonces Ron se quedó helado. ¿Viktor Krum¿Qué hacía ahí? Pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse, porque los dos lo habían visto.

- ¡Hola Ron!- dijo Hermione, que seguía abrazada a Krum .

- ¡Hermione!- dijo Ron, algo aturdido- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade? Hoy nos toca ir...

- Ay, lo siento Ron, pero tengo una cita con Viktor.

- Llámame Vicky, por favor...

- ¿Qué tienes una qué?- dijo Ron, alterado.

- Estoy saliendo con Viktor¿no lo sabías?

Ron sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies... y despertó sobresaltado. Fred roncaba, y George hablaba en sueños:

- ¡No¡No, papá, los calzoncillos estranguladores no¡Noooooo!...

Su habitación estaba como siempre. Los posters de los Chudley Cannons estaban en su lugar, y los jugadores dormían en sus escobas, sin caerse (milagrosamente). Se volteó para mirar la fotografía que tenía pegada en la pared. Él estaba a la derecha de Harry, sonriendo tímidamente. Su amigo, al medio, también sonreía. Su pelo negro estaba tan desordenado como siempre, y sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en el fotógrafo. A la izquierda de Harry estaba Hermione. Ron se quedó largo rato mirándola. Su largo pelo castaño estaba peinado en un moño. Sonreía con la boca y con la mirada, y parecía inmensamente feliz de estar con sus amigos.

De pronto, Ron sintió deseos de sacar a Harry de la fotografía. En ese momento, el Ron de la fotografía le pegó un empujón a Harry y los dos cayeron al suelo, pero no consiguió moverlo de su lugar. El verdadero Ron dejó de mirar la imagen y se volvió a acostar, pero no lograba dormirse. "Necesito ver a Hermione- pensó- y comprobar si es cierto". Llevaba varios meses soñando que Hermione salía con Krum.

--------------------------------

- Ron, deberías comer algo- dijo la señora Weasley, pasándole un plato de avena.

- Sí, mamá- respondió Ron sin prestar atención. Se llevó la cuchara a la boca distraídamente, con la mirada perdida... Aquel sueño había quedado vivamente grabado en su mente. Aún veía a Hermione abrazada a Krum, diciendo "Estoy saliendo con Viktor¿no lo sabías?". Su odio hacia Krum había aumentado desde que se había dado cuenta del gran afecto que Hermione le profesaba. De pronto, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Ron¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

- ¿Ah?- dijo Ron, volviendo a la realidad. Su madre lo miraba entre extrañada y enojada.

- Te dije que no botaras la avena¡Mira, estás manchando el mantel!- dijo ella, exasperada, y sacando su varita murmuró "_Evanesco_", y la avena desapareció del mantel y del plato de Ron- creo que no te vas a comer eso- Ron se quedó callado- ¿Qué tienes, Ron?- preguntó, observándolo.

- Nada- respondió él, suspirando.

- El pequeño Ronnie ha vuelto a soñar con Hermione- dijo Fred con tono burlón.

- ¿Qué!- exclamó Ron, de pronto más despierto- Eso no es verdad¿por qué iba yo a soñar con Hermione?

- No mientas, te hemos escuchado hablar en sueños- intervino George.

- ¡No¡Hermione, no te vayas con él, tu sabes que yo te amo!- dijo Fred imitando la voz de Ron, y los gemelos se echaron a reír.

Ron sintió que las orejas se le ponían coloradas.

- Fue sólo un sueño.

- Yo diría que más de uno- respondió George.

Ron estaba pensando en una ofensiva respuesta, cuando se sintieron unos pasos y Ginny apareció en la cocina en camisón.

- ¿Estaban hablando de Hermione?- preguntó.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron de un rojo alarmante.

- Ronnie no quiere admitir que le gusta Hermione- contestó George con una sonrisa.

- Cállate- dijo el chico, cada vez más colorado.

La discusión fue interrumpida por un leve zumbido. Miraron hacia la ventana y vieron que se acercaba una pequeña lechuza de color castaño seguida por una grande y blanca. Entraron por la ventana y dejaron dos cartas en el plato vacío de Ron.

- ¿De quién son?- preguntó Ginny, con curiosidad.

- Son las respuestas de Harry y Hermione, los invité a pasar el verano con nosotros.

Tomó primero el sobre que había traído Pigwidgeon. Era de Hermione. Lo abrió y sacó una carta escrita con la pulcra letra de la chica:

_Querido Ron: _

_¡Claro que iré a pasar el verano contigo! Ya me estaba extrañando que no llegara tu invitación. _

_Estoy en Irlanda. Ayer fui a ver un museo mágico muy interesante. Vi una magnífica exposición de Runas Antiguas y también otra de plantas mágicas medicinales del Sur de África. ¡A Neville le habría gustado mucho! _

_Harry me escribió hace poco. Creo que él también irá a tu casa...Ya debe haberte llegado su carta. Me irán a dejar allá el 12 de agosto, no estoy segura de a qué hora. _

_Espero que estés bien. _

_Besos,_

_Hermione _

_P.D.: Se me había olvidado contarte que me encontré con Viktor (Krum, supongo que lo recuerdas) en el hotel, y envió muchos saludos para Harry y para ti._

Ron terminó de leer la carta con indignación. Así que Krum había encontrado a Hermione antes que él.

- ¿Qué te dijo tu amorcito?- preguntó Fred. Ginny se rió.

- Cállate- dijo Ron nuevamente y abrió la carta de Harry.

_Ron: _

_Espero que lo estés pasando muy bien en tus vacaciones. Las mías no han estado tan mal. Mis tíos ya no fastidian tanto porque le tienen mucho miedo a Hocicos... aún no les he dicho que murió._

_Dudley sigue con su dieta. Gracias por los pasteles que envió tu mamá, me han salvado la vida. Agradécele de mi parte. _

_La Señora Figg me invita constantemente a tomar té a su casa, pero no he podido sacarle información sobre las actividades de la Orden. _

_Pueden venir a buscarme el 11 de agosto. Voy a destapar la chimenea para que puedan venir con los polvos flu. _

_Hasta entonces _

_Saludos a todos en tu casa,_

_Harry_

Ron dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su madre.

- Mamá, Harry dice que podemos ir a buscarlo el 11 y usar los polvos flu.

- Está bien, iremos, pero no con los polvos flu, sería muy peligroso. Lo mejor es que Fred y George se aparezcan en la pieza de Harry y lo ayuden con sus cosas. Se vendrán en el autobús noctámbulo- miró a los gemelos- Y nada de Sortilegios Weasley esta vez- Ya se había resignado a que los gemelos tuvieran una tienda de bromas, pero de todas formas no le hacía gracia.

- No te preocupes mamá, no gastaremos nuestros trucos en ese fanfarrón asqueroso. La vez pasada sólo quisimos hacer una prueba, pero ahora tenemos voluntarios en quienes hacerlas.

- ¡Fred! No digas eso, recuerda que es pariente de Harry- lo reprendió su madre.

- Sólo repetimos lo que Harry dijo- replicó George.

- Y además es cierto- agregó Fred- es un estúpido muggle.

- Su padre debe estar por llegar y no quiero que sigan hablando tonterías, debe venir muy cansado- dijo su madre mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared.

Las manecillas de Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y la señora Weasley señalaban "En casa", mientras que las de Bill y Charlie marcaban "En el trabajo". La del señor Weasley, que señalaba "Viajando", pasó a señalar "En casa" y el señor Weasley entró en La Madriguera. Tenía grandes ojeras y una impresionante cara de cansancio. Inmediatamente fue rodeado por sus hijos, que lo saludaron alegremente. Luego se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla, y su mujer le sirvió un gran plato de huevos con tocino, que comenzó a devorar avidamente. Ron se levantó de su asiento. En ese momento no le interesaba lo que su padre tuviera que decir.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Ginny.

- Emm...tengo que hacer los deberes- mintió Ron.

- ¿Tú vas a hacer deberes?- preguntó Fred, incrédulo.

- Sí¿y?- respondió Ron.

Luego subió las escaleras, mientras escuchaba la voz de George:

- Fred, anoche se me ocurrió una idea genial¡Calzoncillos Estranguladores!

Después escuchó las vivas protestas de su madre y las réplicas de los gemelos. Entró a su habitación y cerró con un portazo. Necesitaba pensar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ojala les haya gustado! El proximo capitulo se viene luego..._

_Dejen reviews! Pliz, si lo leyeron den su opinion. Se aceptan criticasconstructivas (no de otro tipo ⌐⌐u). Sayonara!_


	2. El Dilema de la Carta

_Todos los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de JK Rowling._

_Hello people! La verdad las ganas de subir el siguiente capitulo me ganaron... no pude evitarlo xD. Asi que aca esta, segundo capitulo de "Sueños y Cartas de Verano". Disfrutenlo...y dejen reviews!_

**Sueños y Cartas de Verano**

**Cap. 2: El Dilema de la Carta**

Unos días más tarde, Ron estaba en su habitación con Harry. Acababan de ir a buscarlo. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Por suerte, Harry también tenía mucho de que hablar. Pasaron un largo rato hablando sobre los Dursley y sobre la Orden, hasta que Harry le preguntó a Ron sobre lo que éste quería contarle.

- Y¿te ha pasado algo extraño?- preguntó Harry.

- Pues... sí. Pero sólo te lo diré si prometes no burlarte y no contárselo a nadie.

- Está bien, pero ¿por qué tanto secreto?

- Porque... bueno, mejor te contaré todo. He tenido muchos sueños... Hermione estaba en peligro mortal. Krum la salva... y ella me dice que está saliendo con el.

- ¿Y?

- Bueno... no sé qué me pasa, pero no me gusta que Hermione esté con Krum.

- Yo sé que te pasa- respondió Harry, sonriendo - te gusta Hermione.

Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

- No, sólo es que Krum me da... mala espina.

- No mientas, Ron. Te mueres por ella.

-¿Yo? No! –exclamo el chico, pero al ver la mirada esceptica de su amigo, se rindio- Emm... bueno... yo... puede que sí.

De pronto, Ron vio una especie de cuerda de color carne que se asomaba por debajo de la puerta.

- ¡Fred¡George!- grito Ron, indignado. Abrió la puerta, pero sólo escuchó el "¡crack!" que hicieron sus hermanos al desaparecer- ¡Son unos malditos entrometidos¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar escuchando las conversaciones privadas?

- Admitiste que te gusta Hermione. Eso es un gran logro- dijo Harry. Sabía que Ron jamás lo habría hecho al frente de sus hermanos.

- ¡Y ahora van a contárselo a todo el mundo!- se lamentó Ron- ¡Jamás debí haber dicho eso¡Soy un estúpido!

- De todas maneras Fred y George ya lo saben, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo- respondió Harry- Deja de pensar en eso. ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar Quidditch? Tal vez te distraiga un poco...

- Está bien.

Pero nada logró animar a Ron, ni siquiera el Quidditch. Se rehusó a jugar con Fred y George, porque se burlarían de él, así que terminaron jugando a tirar penales. Aún así, Ron no apartaba sus pensamientos de Hermione. Jugaba horriblemente mal: nunca atajaba la pelota por estar pensando en otra cosa, y casi se cae de la escoba dos veces. Finalmente, Harry se rindio.

Ron siguio deprimido el resto del dia. Ya no hacía caso de las continuas burlas de Fred y George. Se preguntaba por qué se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de invitar a Hermione a pasar las vacaciones con él.

Llego la noche y todos los Weasleys se reunieron para cenar. Ron comió poco al principio, a pesar de la exquisita comida que su madre había preparado. Permanecía quieto, con la mirada perdida, no escuchaba nada, sólo sus propias lamentaciones. Se preguntaba qué pensaría Hermione de el. Lo más probable es que pensara que era un estúpido... seguramente estaría indignada por tener que ir a un lugar en donde vivia un idiota que babeaba por ella. Lo mejor que podría hacer sería escribirle una nota a Hermione para decirle que no la podrían recibir en La Madriguera por una serie de problemas... sí, eso es lo que tenía que hacer, y lo haría ahora.

- Ron¿qué...?- pregunto Harry.

Pero Ron ya se había levantado de la mesa y corría a su habitación. Tenía poquísimo tiempo para mandar la nota, pues Hermione llegaría al día siguiente, y tenía que aprovecharlo. Buscó desesperadamente un trozo de pergamino, y cuando estaba en esto entró Harry. Ronlo ignoro, no tenía tiempo pararesponder nada.

- Ron¿qué haces?- preguntó Harry- Todavía no hemos terminado de cenar...

- Busco pergamino para escribirle una nota a Hermione... -contesto Ron, apresuradamente- ¡Si¡Al fin lo encontré!- exclamó, y se sentó en su cama a escribir la nota.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué dice?

- Dice que lamentablemente no va a poder venir por motivos que no se me ha permitido mencionar.

- ¡Pero Ron, no puedes hacerle eso! Ella está ansiosa por venir aquí...

- Yo no pienso igual- confesó Ron.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Querrías pasar lo que te queda de las vacaciones con una persona que lo único que hace es babear por ti?

- Bueno, me molestaría un poco... pero si esa persona fuera uno de mis mejores amigos, no dudaría- respondió Harry, algo irritado.

- ¿Tú crees que...?

- Si Hermione no hubiera querido venir, cosa que dudo mucho, te lo habría dicho inmediatamente- dijo Harry, más exasperado aún.

- Si hubiera querido venir nunca habría mencionado en su carta a Krum.

- Lo mencionó porque creyó que si no te lo decía de inmediato más tarde te indignarías al saberlo. Además, se mostró encantada de recibir tu invitación... y recuerda que en la carta dice que la estaba esperando- esta vez Harry parecía realmente enojado.

- Pero Harry, ella...

- Mira Ron, Hermione me pidió que no te lo dijera, pero Krum la invitó a pasar las vacaciones con él el mismo día en que recibió tu carta. Si Hermione fuera idiota habría elegido lo que no quería, pero curiosamente no lo es. Así que ahí tienes una prueba de que Hermione sí quiere venir- respondió Harry, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿QUÉ?- Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, sin habla- ¿Her-Hermione... prefiere...est-t-tar... c-co-conmigo... que... con... K-Kr-Krum?

- Así es- dijo Harry, aliviado de que Ron al fin entendiera- Y ahora¿podríamos bajar a comer? Aún no he terminado.

Ron, que todavía estaba procesando la información cuando Harry le habló, reaccionó de pronto y creyó que besaría a Harry de felicidad. No pudo decir nada por la emoción, pero su rostro se veía mucho más animado.

- Bueno, si quieres quédate aquí, pero yo voy a terminar mi cena- dijo Harry.

- ¡Voy contigo!- dijo Ron, saliendo de su ensimismamiento- De repente me ha vuelto el hambre...

Nadie supo qué le había dicho Harry a Ron, pero todos coincidieron en que Ron había vuelto a ser como antes. Cuando fueron a acostarse, Fred y George permanecieron muy atentos a lo que Harry y Ron pudieran decir, pero Ron dijo simplemente "Gracias, Harry" y se durmió de inmediato... y esa fue la primera vez, después de varios meses, que durmió sin sueños.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews y criticas construtivas... se los agradeceremos mucho (Yo y Lia-Squirrel, despues no digas que no te di credito). Luego viene el proximo capitulo..._

_Gracias **Andrea ILoveWeasleys **e **Isis 13 **por sus reviews ._

_Saludos!_


	3. Herr mio ne

_Todos los personajes (excepto uno que ya verán) pertenecen a JK Rowling._

_Hola de nuevo, gente! Acá se viene otro capítulo del fic. Éste, al contrario de lo que podrian pensar, todavía no se trata de cuando Hermione llega a La Madriguera, sino que relata la historia anterior del punto de vista de la chica. Disfrutenlo y dejen reviews!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo 2: "Herr... mio... ne"**

_Querido Ron:_

_¡Claro que iré a pasar el verano contigo! Ya me estaba extrañando que no llegara tu invitación_

_Estoy en Irlanda. Ayer fui a ver un museo mágico muy interesante. Vi una magnífica exposición de Runas Antiguas y también otra de plantas mágicas medicinales del sur de África. ¡A Neville le habría gustado mucho!_

_Harry me escribió hace poco. Creo que él también irá a tu casa, ya te debe haber llegado su carta._

_Me irán a dejar allá el 12 de agosto, no estoy segura de a qué hora._

_Besos,_

_Hermione_

Así había quedado la carta que Hermione había redactado con tanto esfuerzo para Ron. Estaba considerablemente más corta que la carta que ella había pretendido escribirle al principio. La carta original tenía una detallada descripción sobre su encuentro con Krum. Pero, afortunadamente, Hermione había reaccionado y había caído en la cuenta de que, si le contaba eso a Ron, él se pondría furioso con ella y ya no la recibiría en su casa. Estuvo un largo tiempo pensando en ello, y finalmente llegó a una conclusión:

- "Si se lo digo ahora se enfadará, - pensó- pero si se lo digo después se enojará aún más. De todas formas se enfadará... y no puedo quedarme callada. Si no se lo cuento me sentiría traidora, culpable, mentirosa. Lo único que me queda es decírselo, ahora o después, y asumir las consecuencias. Pero si solo... ¡si! No es necesario enojarlo tanto... se lo diré ahora, pero no le contaré todo. Sólo lo obvio, lo normal, lo que menos lo enfade."- Entonces Hermione agregó una nota a la carta.

_P.D.: Se me había olvidado contarte que me encontré con Viktor (Krum, supongo que lo recuerdas) en el hotel, y envió muchos saludos para Harry y para ti._

Sí, eso estaba bien. Corto, sencillo, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Hermione ató la carta a la pata de la revoltosa Pigwidgeon, que se había quedado ahí luego de traer la carta de Ron para recuperarse. Esto fue un trabajo bastante difícil, ya que la pequeña lechuza no paraba de moverse y de chillar. Finalmente logró hacerlo, y vio cómo Pig se iba volando desordenadamente.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta. Hermione se apresuró a esconder los pergaminos que estaban encima de su cama. Eran los borradores de las cartas para Ron, Harry, Krum y Ginny.

- Pasa– dijo la chica

- Hola "Herr...mio...ne"

- ¡Hola Viktor¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sólo "querría saberr" si vas a "pasarr" las vacaciones conmigo- respondió él

- Lo siento, Viktor, pero mi amigo Ron me invitó a pasar las vacaciones con él, y como no lo he visto en todo el verano, bueno... pensé que lo más justo sería ir con él- se excusó Hermione, y sintió que enrojecía.

- ¿"Irrá" también ese "Potterr"?

- Lo más probable es que vaya, si encuentra una forma suficientemente segura para ir

- Bueno, entonces "crreo" que este es el momento de "despedirrnos". Mañana en la mañana "volverré" a "Bulgarria". ¿"Porr" qué no vamos a "tomarr" un helado?

- Está bien- dijo la chica, aunque en realidad no tenía ganas de ir

Los dos salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a la heladeríaWitches, ubicada en El Barrio Escondido. Para entrar a este barrio había que pasar por una pared, al parecer el sistema era parecido al del andén 9 y ¾. Hermione fue a buscar una mesa mientras Krum pedía los helados. Después de un rato el chico llegó con dos grandes helados, uno de chocolate y el otro de caramelo.

- Bueno¿Querías hablarme de algo? No me habrás invitado a tomar helados porque sí- preguntó Hermione

- Sí- respondió Krum- "Querría recordarte" que mi "prroposición" aún sigue vigente

- Sí, lo sé- dijo ella- Tú sabes que nunca olvidaría algo así. ¿Era sólo eso?

- No, también "otrra" cosa- se apresuró a decir el chico, pues notó que Hermione se estaba parando para irse- "Quierro" que me "prrometas" que el "prróximo verrano" nos vamos a "verr"

- No puedo prometerte eso- respondió la chica, cortante

- ¿"Porr" qué no?- preguntó Krum, confundido

- Porque no sé en qué circunstancias estaré el próximo verano, no soy adivina

- "Porr" lo menos "prrométeme" que "harrás" lo que puedas "parra juntarrte" conmigo

- Está bien- respondió Hermione, irritada. No le gustaba tener que prometer cosas así.

- "Grracias Herr...mio...ne"

- No hay nada que agradecer

- ¿"Porr" qué no vamos a "otrra parrte"? Aquí está muy "aburrrido"- propuso el chico

- Bueno, pero ¿a dónde?

No tuvieron tiempo de decidirlo, pues de pronto llegó corriendo una señora de unos cuarenta años, con el cabello de color castaño, ondulado y muy poblado. Era la madre de Hermione.

- Mamá¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto la chica

- Hija, necesitas volver al hotel- respondió ella- tienes que dejar todas tus cosas listas para mañana

- Pero¡nos vamos a ir el 12!

- Nos íbamos a ir el 12, pero en la clínica necesitan más funcionarios. Nos iremos mañana en la mañana.

- ¡Mi pieza es un desastre!- exclamó Hermione- Lo siento, Viktor, pero tengo que ir a ordenarla- agregó, volviéndose hacia Krum

- No hay "prroblema"...- respondió él, con tristeza- ¿Nos vemos mañana? "Parra despedirrnos"

- Claro, claro- dijo la chica- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós, Viktor, hasta mañana

- Adiós "Herr...mio...ne"

- Ah, gracias por el helado, pero creo que no comeré más- dijo ella, mirando su helado, que estaba hasta la mitad

- No te "prreocupes"- respondió el chico- Yo me "encarrgo"

- Muy bien- dijo Hermione, y se fue apresuradamente. Su madre la esperaba un poco más adelante.

- Que chico más simpático- le dijo- Es muy agradable

- Si, lo es- dijo la chica, distraída

- ¿En qué piensas, Hermione?

- En que tengo que mandarles cartas a Harry y a Ginny, y no tengo lechuzas disponibles

- ¡No te preocupes, hija, puedes utilizar el correo!

- No lo creo. Los carteros no llegan a la casa de los Weasley, y los tíos de Harry se indignarían si le llegan cartas por correo.

- Bueno, entonces tendremos que comprarte una lechuza- dijo su madre- Será lo mejor

- Gracias, mamá- respondió la chica, y las dos se separaron.

Hermione se dirigió a su pieza, que en realidad no era un desorden, sino una verdadera muestra de un orden minucioso. Lo único que no estaba en su lugar eran varios pergaminos escondidos apresuradamente bajo la almohada. Uno de ellos era una carta para Harry, que decía:

_Querido Harry:_

_Gracias por responder mi carta. ¡Que bueno que nos juntemos en casa de Ron! Los echo tanto de menos a todos..._

_Una pregunta¿Cómo vas a ir a la casa de Ron? Porque, recuerda, Voldemort te persigue, y sólo estarás seguro en casa de los Dursley. Lo mejor sería que consultaras a Dumbledore antes de partir... de seguro él sabrá qué hacer._

_Harry...necesito contarte algo muy importante, y te pido que POR FAVOR no se lo cuentes a Ron. Si se lo cuentas, creo que no querrá verme nunca más. Bueno, lo que pasa es que me encontré con Viktor Krum aquí en Irlanda. Resulta que se hospeda en el mismo hotel, por lo que hemos estado todo el mes juntos. Viktor me preguntó si quería pasar lo que queda de las vacaciones con él, y, por supuesto, le dije que no... ¿Acaso cree que puede quedarse con todo mi tiempo, sin dejar nada para ustedes? Pero eso no es lo importante... es tan difícil para mi decírtelo, Harry, pero más vale ahora que después... Esto te prohíbo que se lo cuentes a Ron... incluso soy capaz de preparar la poción Veritaserum para saber si se lo dijiste o no... Bueno, sin más rodeos, te lo cuento. Viktor me pidió que saliera con él. Me dijo que nunca había sentido algo así por una chica, etc, etc... le dije que no. Aún así me dijo que si algún día cambio de opinión, que se lo comunique inmediatamente. Sé que Ron se enojará mucho si se lo cuentas, así que POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR te suplico que no le digas nada. Confío en ti, Harry, y espero que no reveles esto a nadie. Ojalá no te haya hecho perder mucho tiempo._

_Besos, _

_Hermione_

- "Ojalá Harry no diga nada- pensó la chica- He sido realmente sincera al escribir esta carta, y si me traiciona... no sé qué haría"

Pensando en estas cosas, Hermione salió de su pieza con una expresión preocupada. Se dirigió a la habitación siguiente, que era la de sus padres. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie abrió.

Estaba girando la manecilla cuando alguien la detuvo. Esa persona venía con un paquete de enormes dimensiones. Era Viktor Krum.

-Hola Viktor- lo saludó ella, con desgana- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno... estaba paseando "porr" El "Barrrio" Escondido cuando de "prronto aparreció" tu "madrre". "Parrecía estarr" muy "aprresurada". Me dijo que tú necesitas "urrgentemente" una lechuza, y me pidió que "porr favorr" te "comprrarra" una y ella me la "pagarría" después. Y yo... yo pensé que este "podrría serr" un buen "rregalo" de despedida, así que... bueno... no tengo ninguna intención de "rrecibirr" el "dinerro" de tu "madrre". "Porr favorr" acepta este "rregalo".

Krum le dio el enorme paquete a Hermione. Sólo entonces ella se dio cuenta de que el paquete ululaba y se movía incesantemente. Cuando lo abrió, descubrió que dentro de él había una jaula con una hermosa lechuza parda con las puntas de las alas y la cola blancas.

-Gra... Gracias, Viktor- dijo la chica, estupefacta. ¡Ella sólo le había escrito una mísera carta, mientras que él le había regalado nada menos que una lechuza!

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Krum

-Sí... es realmente hermosa- observó Hermione- Creo que debería pagarte

-Ni lo sueñes- replicó el chico- si me das "dinerro" me "sentirré" ofendido

-Está bien...- respondió ella, con una sonrisa. Luego, recordando algo, dijo:-espérame aquí un minuto¿sí?- y salió corriendo.

Entró en su dormitorio apresuradamente y sacó la carta para Krum que tenía debajo de su almohada. Luego de revisarla rápidamente, la metió en un sobre y la selló. El chico, que la había estando observando, entró en la habitación.

-Todo está "rrealmente orrdenado" aquí- dijo él, sonriendo- "Erres" muy "rrápida parra" eso.

-Sí...-respondió la chica, sonrojándose. Luego, sin decir nada, le entregó la carta a Krum

-¿"Parra" mí?- preguntó él

-Si...

-¡"Grracias Herr... mio... ne!- exclamó el chico- Pensé que sólo me "darrías" un simple "rregalo", "perro" una "carrta superra" todas mis expectativas...

-De nada- dijo ella, confundida

-Bueno, tengo cosas que "hacerr", así que debo "irrme"- observó Krum- Toma tu lechuza... nos vemos mañana

-Adiós, hasta mañana- respondió Hermione, y Krum le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego él se fue sin decir nada.

--------------------------------

-¡Hermione, Hermione, despierta!- exclamó una voz

-...¿Ah?- respondió ella, y bostezó

-Supongo que no escuchaste el despertador- dijo de nuevo la voz- ¡Son las 9, y tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 10!

-¿Mamá?- preguntó la chica, algo atontada- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué hora es¡Son las 9!- exclamó, mirando su reloj de pulsera- Olvidé programar el despertador...

-Bueno, ahora que te despertaste, anda a vestirte y busca tus cosas, porque partimos en 10 minutos- ordenó su madre

-¡En 10 minutos! Vaya, debo apurarme...

Y sin decir más corrió al baño. Mientras se duchaba rápidamente, cayó en la cuenta de que vería a Krum antes de irse... y eso la incomodaba mucho. No sabía por qué, pero no quería verlo, no podía verlo... Y sin embargo se iba a encontrar con él en unos minutos... Pensando en estas cosas, Hermione se vistió, tomó su maleta y la jaula de Lizzie (así había bautizado a su lechuza) y bajó al hall del hotel. Allí la esperaban sus padres, y también un chico con el rostro tosco, las cejas pobladas y una mirada ceñuda, quien al verla corrió hacia ella.

-"¡Herrmione!"- exclamó- Sólo "querría decirrte" adiós- y sin dejar que ella le respondiera, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue diciendo:- ¡"Esperro" que nos veamos "prronto"!

Ya había pasado. Había pasado el peor momento de sus vacaciones. Krum la había besado en la mejilla frente a sus padres, y ahora ellos la acosarían con preguntas. Afortunadamente no lo hicieron, ya que estaban muy apurados por llegar al aeropuerto, y no podían ocuparse de esos asuntos. Pero de seguro el viaje en avión sería una estresante interrogación. Tan ocupada estaba Hermione elaborando cada una de las respuestas que le daría a sus padres que sin darse cuenta ya estaba volando por la estratosfera. Y tampoco se dio cuenta de que sus padres no la estaban interrogando...

"-¿Quién es ese chico?

-Es Viktor Krum

-¿Cuándo lo conociste?

-El año antepasado, en el torneo de los tres magos

-Ah... ¿Él era el representante de Durmstrang?

-Si

-¿Se llevan muy bien?

-Sí, el es muy simpático

-Pero cuéntame algo más...

-Al principio era un poco tímido, pero después me di cuenta de que es una persona muy preocupada, organizada, seria cuando se debe, simpática, esforzada... es un gran amigo

-¿Es importante para ti?

-Claro que sí

-¿En qué sentido?

-Es un amigo muy especial

-¿Sólo amigo¿Nada más?

-Claro que no... ¿En qué piensas, mamá!

-Bueno, creo que él...

-¿Podría ser un buen novio? No lo creo

-¿Por qué? Es un chico excelente...

-Sí, pero no me gusta él

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente

-Pero yo vi otra cosa

-Pues creo que necesitas anteojos...

-¡Pero qué antipática! Vamos, admítelo...

-No voy a admitir lo que no es cierto

-Pero... ¿Se van a ver el próximo verano?

-No lo sé

-¡Cómo no lo sabes!

-Tuve que prometerle que haría lo posible para verlo...

-¿Él te obligó o tú quisiste?

-Ya me había molestado tanto con ese asunto que no tuve más remedio que decirle que sí

-No te creo...

-¡Vamos, mamá¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-Claro que sí, pero hay cosas de las que me doy cuenta...

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como que a ti te gusta ese chico

-Otra vez la misma historia...

-¡Pero si es verdad!

-Mamá, por favor, no me molestes más!"

De pronto Hermione sintió que alguien la sacudía. Era su madre.

-Disculpa, no te molesto más, sólo quería avisarte que te pongas el cinturón porque vamos a aterrizar...

-¡No, mamá! Perdóname tú. Creo que tuve una pesadilla... en la que discutía contigo

-Ya veo... Y¿Qué soñabas?- preguntó ella, curiosa

-No lo recuerdo...- respondió la chica

-Está bien, debo dejarte, me tengo que poner el cinturón también- dijo la Señora Granger, y se alejó

-Escuché cómo discutías con tu madre en tus sueños- dijo una voz suave- era por un chico.

Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Hermione miró a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado. Era un chico de unos 15 ó 16 años, de pelo rubio y largo y ojos grises. Tenía una nariz muy pequeña y una boca perfecta. Sus manos estaban muy bien cuidadas, al igual que su figura

-Ho.. Hola- dijo la chica- ¿Qué me acabas de decir?

-Que escuché cómo discutías con tu madre en sueños- respondió él

-Oh, no...

-Era por un chico... Un tal Viktor Krum

-Es muy desagradable soñar en voz alta- se quejó ella- Desde que salí de vacaciones me pasa muy a menudo.

-¿Por qué será¿Has tenido alguna preocupación?

-Sí

-¿Tiene que ver con ese Krum?

-Sabes, no creo que debiera contarle mis problemas personales a alguien que ni siquiera sé cómo se llama

-Mi nombre es Thomas Macmillan

-Aún así no te diré nada...

-Por lo menos podrías decirme tu nombre

-Hermione Granger

-¡Vaya! Que coincidencia... ¿Tu eres LA Hermione Granger?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella- ¿Te conozco? Me parece haber escuchado tu nombre antes

-¡Mi hermano me habla mucho de ti!

-¿Tu hermano?

-Dice que eres como yo, ordenada, organizada, estudiosa, pero que eres igual de fastidiosa que yo...

-Pero¿Quién es tu hermano?

-Mi hermano, Ernie...

-¿Ernie Macmillan¡Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas sobre mí¡Apenas me conoce! Pero, si él es tu hermano, significa que tú también...

-Sí, soy un mago- susurró el chico

-Entonces...¿Por qué viajas en avión! Bueno, tú sabes... –dijo Hermione, aliviada de encontrar un mago precavido

-Primero respóndeme tú esa misma pregunta

-Mis padres son muggles, y prefieren que yo viaje con ellos... No confían en nuestros métodos, por más precauciones que tome- dijo la chica, molesta

-Bueno, yo... la verdad es que me encanta la tecnología muggle- dijo Thomas, sonriendo

-Eso es normal en un mago curioso... pero inteligente- observó Hermione, feliz de conocer a alguien tan parecido a ella

-Gracias por el cumplido, Hermione. Veo que no eres tan insoportable como dijo mi hermano

-Gracias, Thomas...-respondió ella, sonrojándose

-Puedes decirme Tom

-Está bien... Tom

Hermione estaba fascinada con aquel chico. Era guapo, inteligente y educado. Tenía su propio estilo, pero casi los mismos intereses que ella. Simplemente perfecto. Había estado en Beauxbatons, pero Ernie le había hablado mucho de Hogwarts, y al final prefirió ir a estudiar al colegio de su mellizo. Tuvo que mandarle miles cartas a Dumbledore para que lo admitiera, y finalmente el director lo aceptó. Había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, ya que Dumbledore le envió una lista de todo lo que debía saber. En ésta se incluían las reglas del colegio, lo que habían estudiado hasta quinto y todo el asunto de las casas. Sería seleccionado junto con los de primero.

De pronto el avión se detuvo. Había llegado la hora de bajar. Hermione se paró de su asiento e inmediatamente fue arrastrada por la multitud hacia la salida, y cuando pudo caminar con libertad se dio cuenta de que Tom ya no estaba ahí. Por más que lo buscó entre la gente, no lo pudo encontrar, y sin darse cuenta se sintió muy triste...

----------------------------------------------------------

_Y bien? Dejen reviews... pliz . El proximo capitulo... la verdad no se cuando viene pero espérenlo, esta vez SI se reunira nuestra pareja favorita nn._

_Para que mi queridisima amiga no se enoje conmigo, si, debo darle credito y en especial por este capitulo que fue casi todo obra suya, asi que **Lia-Squirrel, **no me alegues xD._

_Y por supuesto, muchisimas gracias a **pinklongbottom, 04Ginny-Potter02, Biank Radcliffe, isis 13 y Andrea ILove Weasleys **por sus reviews! Realmente muchas gracias ._


End file.
